Lust of an angel
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One-shot. Omake I love you, that's why I wanna kill you. "Mukuro-kun, kau tahu kenapa aku mengubahmu menjadi manusia?" tanya Byakuran. "Supaya kau bisa menyetubuhiku, eh?" tebak Mukuro dengan menyeringai. 10069. Lemon. Mind to read?


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 10069

Warning : AU, OOC, Lemon, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Summary : One-shot. Omake I love you, that's why I wanna kill you. "Mukuro-kun, kau tahu kenapa aku mengubahmu menjadi manusia?" tanya Byakuran. "Supaya kau bisa menyetubuhiku, eh?" tebak Mukuro dengan menyeringai. 10069. Lemon. Mind to read?

Lust of an angel

Byakuran melempar tubuh Mukuro di atas ranjang. Mukuro yang tak tinggal diam, tangannya berusaha melucuti pakaian Byakuran. Byakuran tersenyum melihat respon Mukuro. Tak mau kalah, tangannya juga gesit melucuti semua penutup di tubuh Mukuro.

"Kau liar juga, Mukuro-kun," kata Byakuran sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Kufufu.. kau juga, Angel,"

Byakuran mengeluarkan sayap putih dari punggung polosnya.

"Mukuro-kun, kau tahu kenapa aku mengubahmu menjadi manusia?" tanya Byakuran.

"Supaya kau bisa menyetubuhiku, eh?" tebak Mukuro dengan menyeringai.

"Yap! Karena Angel tidak boleh menyetubuhi Demon,"

"Kufufu.. aku akan membunuhmu karena itu," ancam Mukuro.

Byakuran hanya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, segera dia menyambar tubuh kurus Mukuro. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Mukuro. Setelah menempelkan bibirnya berkali- kali, mulut Mukuro mulai terbuka. Kesempatan bagi Byakuran untuk menyerangnya lebih. Byakuran pun membuka mulutnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mukuro.

Lidah mereka bertemu, dan saling dorong, jilat, dan bergerak liar. Byakuran mendominasi. Sampai terdengar bunyi seperti decakan di sela- sela ciuman mereka.

"Hmmpphh,"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Byakuran memutuskan menghentikan ciumannya. Tampak saliva menggantung antara bibirnya dan bibir Mukuro.

"Aku mengangumi tubumu, Mukuro-kun,"

Tanpa peringatan Byakuran mulai menyerang leher Mukuro. Digigit lalu dihisapnya, sehinga tampak kemerah- merahan di kulit Mukuro.

"Ahh," desah Mukuro pelan.

"Kau mulai menikmatinya, eh?"

Mukuro membalasnya dengan seringai.

Byakuran meneruskan pekerjaannya, puas menjilati leher Mukuro, lidahnya bergerak menuju ke dada Mukuro dan berhenti pada bulatan pink di tengahnya. Byakuran memutar lidahnya bulatan itu sengaja ingin membuat Mukuro gelagapan, namun respon yang diterima Byakuran kurang memuaskan. Mukuro hanya memjamkan matanya dan berusaha menahan desahan.

"Ayolah, Mukuro-kun! Aku ingin mendengarnya,"

Mukuro menggeleng.

Byakuran tak kehabisan akal. Diraihnya batang kejantanan milik Mukuro dan mulai memijatnya perlahan.

Sontak mata Mukuro terbuka, dan desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahh.. kau! A-Angel brengsek,"

Byakuran tersenyum melihat perilaku Mukuro.

"Lihat! Punyamu sudah tegak," ejek Byakuran.

Mukuro langsung memukul pipi Byakuran, darah menetes keluar dari mulut Byakuran. Jari Mukuro menyeka darah itu dan menjilatnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu,"

Byakuran tidak menanggapi ancaman Mukuro, tetap pada senyum riangnya. Kembali dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Posisi tangannya yang semula berada di kejantanan Mukuro digantikan dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya menyusuri sepanjang kejantanan Mukuro. Dan membuat Mukuro kembali mendesah.

"Ahhnnn.."

Mukuro meraih rambut Byakuran, menjambaknya. Seakan memintanya lebih, Byakuran menggerakkan mulutnya naik turun.

"Ahh.. Ahhh.." Mukuro mulai kehilangan kontrol.

Byakuran mengehentikan gerakannya, "Kau mau lebih, Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro hanya terdiam. Byakuran tak menyerah, di masukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa ba bi bu, Byakuran mencoba menusukkan kedua jarinya yang basah terkena air liurnya ke dalam rektum Mukuro.

"Ahkk… Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Mukuro.

"Ini," Byakuran menunjukkan kedua jarinya yang mulai bergerak keluar masuk rektum Mukuro.

"Ahh.. ahh.. akan kubunuh kau,"

"Coba saja," balas Byakuran.

Byakuran kembali menjilati kejantanan Mukuro, jemari tangannya juga menelusuri rektum Mukuro.

Mukuro yang diserang secara berbarengan mendesah dan berteriak tidak karuan, sambil menjambaki rambut putih Byakuran.

"Hngghh.. hen- hentikan!"

Byakuran tak merespon perintah Mukuro.

"Angghhhh… hen- hentikan!"

Byakuran melakukan pekerjaannya semakin cepat.

"Anggghhh.. Aaaaahhhh," cairan keluar dari ujung kajantanan Mukuro. Byakuran tersenyum dan menjilatinya.

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa angel serendah ini?" ejek Mukuro sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah- engah.

"Hmm.. apa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kekasihku?" jawab Byakuran enteng.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Sejak kau datang ke kota Vongola, sudah kuputuskan kau menjadi kekasihku, Mukuro-kun."

"Kufufu.. aku akan membunuhmu,"

"Oya? Silahkan saja, tapi aku harus memberimu ini, hngghh," tanpa sepengetahuan Mukuro, Byakuran merusaha menelusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam rektum Mukuro.

"Aaaahhhhhhh.. k-kau a-angel brengsek!" kata Mukuro, tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Mukuro-kun. Aku akan pelan- pelan, kok!" kata Byakuran. Dan beberapa detik masuklah seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam rektum Mukuro.

Mukuro mengerang kesakitan, tangannya meraih punggung Byakuran. Menancapkan kukunya pada kulit punggung Byakuran.

"Bagaimana? Mukuro-kun?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, hah.. hah..", acam Mukuro dengan ngos- ngosan.

"Baiklah," Byakuran mulai bergerak. Dia mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk ke dalam rektum. Pelan – pelan namun pasti.

"Hngghh.. Hngghh" terdengar desah dari keduanya.

Jari- jari Mukuro masih menorehkan goresan pada punggung Byakuran. Ada yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan mengotori sedikit sayap angel Byakuran.

"Mukuro-kun, kau liar sekali," sambil tersenyum memandang Mukuro.

"Ahkk… ahkk.. hentikan! Atau kau kubunuh!"

"Berarti kau akan membunuhku kalau aku berhenti, eh?" Byakuran mulai iseng dan menhentikan pekerjaannya di tengah jalan.

"Kau!" wajah Mukuro merah padam, keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Sudahlah, Mukuro-kun! Ini sudah di tengah jalan, apa kau mau berhenti sampai sini?"

Mukuro menatap wajah Byakuran, malu- malu akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Kalau kau mau dilanjutkan, bicaralah kau cinta padaku. Ingat namaku Byakuran, berhenti memanggilku angel brengsek, Mukuro-kun,"

Mukuro ingin sekali memukul wajah Byakuran, memutilasi tubuh Byakuran, semua hal – hal sadis ingin dilakukannya pada Byakuran. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain. Mukuro malu mengungkap hal itu sekarang, dia tak ingin memohon sesuatu yang konyol. Tapi, ini sudah tanggung, mungkin memang saat inilah, saat yang tepat untuk mengungkap perasaannya pada Byakuran.

"A-aku,"

"Hmm? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"

"Aku men-mencintaimu, Byakuran! Karena itu ak- Ahkkk,"

Byakuran setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Mukuro, melanjutkan kembali gerakan keluar masuk kejantanannya pada rektum Mukuro. Lebih intens.

"Ahkkk.. Aku akan membunuhmu, Byakuran!" teriak Mukuro di sela- sela napasnya yang _ngos- ngos_an.

Byakuran tak menghiraukan apapun yang diucapkan Mukuro. Dia terus men-_thrust _Mukuro lebih cepat dan cepat.

"Engghhh.. enghhh,"

"Bya- ku- ran! A-aku mau.."

"Tunggu sebentar Mukuro-kun, engh.. hah.. sebentar lagi," Byakuran juga merasa hampir mencapai klimaks.

"Ahk.. Ahhkk.. Bya- oh BYAKURAN!" teriak Mukuro yang menandai keluarnya cairan putih dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Engh.. gah! MUKURO-KUN!" teriak Byakuran sambil menekankan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

Cairan Byakuran pun keluar, ada yang menetes keluar di sela- sela rektum Mukuro.

Keduanya tampak kehabisan napas, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan- hmmph," sebelum Mukuro berhasil mengancam bibir Byakuran sudah menyumpalnya terlebih dahulu.

Mata mereka berdua terpejam dan saling berpelukan erat. Seketika noda darah yang mengotori sayap Byakuran dan luka goresan di punggungnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Sayapnya mulai bercahaya lebih terang daripada sebelumnya, seakan menyinari malam di antara mereka berdua.

== FIN ==

Ampunnnn… saya mesum sekali! Orz

Saya pengen tobat.. pengen tobat.. tapi tetep aja gak bisa… hehehe!

Yosh! Minna review yak!


End file.
